1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and the like that writes information with light in an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copy machine, and a heating method.
2. Related Art
In a color image forming apparatus with an electrophotographic type such as a printer and a copy machine, as an exposure apparatus that is used at the time of forming color toner images, there is a known apparatus that is formed by arranging light emitting elements such as LED in the main scanning direction. In such an exposure apparatus, since heat is generated at the time of lighting the light emitting elements, a substrate that supports the light emitting elements elongates and retracts due to an influence of the heat. Therefore, different displacement of the light emitting elements is generated for each exposure apparatus in the light emitting elements. When the color toner images are combined, there is sometimes a case where color drift is generated.